The Only Exception
by secretive131313
Summary: What if the battle at the end of Breaking Dawn actually happened and Renesmee really did leave with Jacob? What if they got separated? Where would she be now? What if she gets placed in a foster home in the same place as the long lost family she never knew she had? Better than the summary. PLEASE read! THANKS!
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
Bella's POV:  
I knew it was coming. I knew that thing the thing I feared most was starting to come true. I knew I would have to let her go... So why was it so hard? I couldn't think in think about anything else during that moment, except keeping her safe. So I did what I had to do, and I sent her off on Jacob's back. He knew what he had to do, and he ran through across the barren, snowy landscape and into the trees. It was the hardest thing I will ever have to watch. I couldn't stand knowing that that would be last time I would ever see them. I watched them until they were entirely out of my view, and after that, I stared at the ground, blocking out everything around me. I stayed like that because I think I was too sad to cry. I stayed like that until I felt Edward shaking me. And when I looked up, I ran as fast as I could toward all hell breaking lose in front of me. My sadness was slowly being replaces by anger, and lots of it. How dare they force me to give up the child I fought so hard to keep?! So I kept running, and when I got to the fighting, I put all that anger to good use.

Renesmee's POV:  
What was going to happen to us? Were we just gonna keep running from the vampire that was chasing us forever? I knew that we couldn't, but as of right now, it seems that we didn't have any other choice. I was doing my best to hold on to Jacob, but it was getting harder and harder. We kept going, but the vampire went into the trees above, and jumped down onto us. Suddenly, Jacob just stopped. I guess that something had happened, and he just couldn't take it any more. But then he slid me off of his back. I had no idea what he was doing, but when I looked into his eyes, he gave me a look that said it all. Run he said, run, and don't stop until you are safe. I know you can do it and I am sorry I can't stay with you. I will find you again, if it is the last thing I do. Now go, I now you can do this. I did exactly what he said, and I ran. Didn't stop, no matter what. I heard Jacob turning around and fighting the vampire. I didn't even turn my head to look back at them. I kept moving, and I couldn't even feel my legs anymore. I kept falling and slipping. Then I felt a tug on my back and I fell into something wet and hit my head, hard. It didn't take much for me to figure out that my backpack had snagged on a branch and I had fallen into a creek, broken the ice, gotten all wet, and I had hit my head on a rock. I looked around with my fuzzy vision. The stuff at the top of the backpack was spilled everywhere an was wet. The metal locket that mom had given me earlier was crushed and ruined. I was in so much pain, but I couldn't let Jacob or my parents down, so I jammed everything back into the backpack and kept running. I was running for what felt like forever after the fall. Nothing around me was making sense and the pain was blinding me. I don't know how I was still on my feet. I was vaguely aware of passing out of the woods and into what felt like a town. I saw people, on the streets looking at me, but it was very dark outside and everything was a blur. I knew I couldn't go on any more. No mater how hard I tried, I was hurting too bad and everything was spinning. I couldn't think straight. I felt my legs give out under me and my body fell to the ground. I also felt warm hands wrap around me, but that was the last thing I felt before one more burst of pain, and then my entire world faded into black.


	2. Chapter 1: See You Again

**Chapter 1: See You Again**

**Hi Guys! So, this is my first fanfic, and I am really exited about it! As you will realize, I LOVE music, so all of the chapters will be named after the song that I was thinking of while all I was writing this chapter. The name for the entire story is The Only Exception by Paramore. This chapter is called See You Again by Carrie Underwood. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND I AM VERY OPEN TO ANY COMMENTS OR SUGGESTIONS THAT YOU MAY HAVE! R&R!**

Bella's POV

The first day of my fourth junior year. Kind of sucks repeating high school over and over again, but at least we don't have to go to a new school this year. Edward, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I are going to spend another two years at Carmill High School in the tiny town of Sitka Alaska. "Emmett, hurry up! I want to get a good meal before the first day of school! Jacob isn't here and I need a hunting buddy!" I yelled up the staircase. "Be down in a sec!" He called back. Usually, it is just me and Jacob who go out hunting together. It gives us some good bonding time together. Ever since the night of the battle when we found him seconds away from death in the woods and I had to turn him, he and I have always hunted together and have been there for each other. Since he also has his wolf blood in him, he is stronger than any other vampire ever. Fortunately, the Volturri doesn't know about him. He can still phase, but he is also one of us, so it is strange. However, Jacob went back to Forks for the first two weeks of school to visit the pack. They were pretty mad after that night when we had to turn him, but they eventually got over it. Dammit! I was thinking about that night. After what happened, I swore off anything and everything that could possibly remind me of her. I don't even think her name, and nobody brings it up. I know it's been eight years, but one million years isn't even enough for the pain of losing her to wear off. Suddenly, Emmett jumped over the railing and landed right in front of me. "Ready to go?" He asked while heading towards the door. I nodded and followed him out to hunt.

Renesmee POV

WHAT?! This cannot be happening! I don't even know what happened. That witch of a foster mom, Sabrina, was just yelling at me and I got mad and somehow she ended up unconscious on the other side of the room. I barely touched her! And now they were sending me to freaking Alaska?! I can't get over how unfair it was! That was my fourteenth foster home and they couldn't cut me a little slack? I guess that this little incident wasn't exactly all that different from the ones that had gotten me kicked out before, but whatever. Now, I am going to be freezing in the middle of nowhere while getting abused some more by my new alcohol and drug addict foster dad, Bruno. I had to start over at another school where I would be treated badly and have no friends. I walked out to the bus stop and waited for the rolling asylum that would take me to my newest place to be tortured. I know I am negative, but eight years in the system will do that to a person. I run my fingers through my long red-brown hair. My hair is literally the only thing (besides my face) that tells people I am a girl. Over the years, I have collected what I could to wear, but I grew way too fast for some reason. I kind of stopped growing after I turned fourteen. I was fifteen now, and my wardrobe pretty much consists of tight black and gray t-shirts, jeans and other dark pairs of pants and shorts. All of my clothes look like boys' clothes. I am way too skinny from years of lacking enough food. I wear my beat up old black converse everyday too, which doesn't help. I have never ever been girly, and I guess that is why I don't fit in anywhere. I hop inside when the bus pulls up, and prepare for the first of many days that I am not looking forward too.

Great. First day and I was late for my first period class. This year was going to be fun! My English teacher glares at me as I sit down in the last available seat. It is next to this blonde girl, who looks at me, and them smiles and says,"Hi! I'm Lindsey! And oh my god you must be the new girl! When we heard you were coming, we were all soooooo exited! We don't get a lot of new people around here. What's your name?" Okay, this girl was way too perky for eight o'clock in the morning,but she seemed nice and she was actually talking to me."I'm Renesmee. It's nice to meet you," I reply back in a quiet voice. I have always been kind of quiet around people."Wow! Your name is so pretty! It's nice to meet you too! Trust me, you need a guide around here, and I would be happy to oblige. What do you say?" I can't believe this. Someone actually wanted to help me! "Ok. That would be great, thanks." I stuttered out. We kept talking for the rest of class. Actually, it was mostly her talking. When the bell rang, she told me to meet her at lunch, then I proceeded to my next classes. Those classes went by pretty quickly. But when the bell rang for lunch, I realized I had no idea where the cafeteria was. I went to the office to ask the lady at the front desk for directions. This took entirely too long and long story short I was very late to lunch. When I got there, everyone was already sitting down. As I walked in, I felt hundreds of eyes on me, and only me. I have never been good with a lot of attention, so this caused me to freak out a little. Shakily, I moved towards the food line and grabbed a piece of chicken and an apple. Lindsey waved me over to the table she was sitting at with some of her friends. I sat down next to her and introduced myself to everyone else. They were all very friendly. Then, Lindsey started telling me about all of the different tables. She showed me the nerd table, the jocks table, and all the rest of them. But she left out the one that I was most curious about. There were six of them, all with the same pale skin, but they didn't look that much a like. One of them, a very pretty brunette with golden eyes, was staring straight at me. I don't know what she was thinking, but it was kind of freaking me out. "Who are they?" I asked. "Oh," Lindsey replied," They are the Cullens. They moved her from Canada or something like two years ago. They are Dr. Cullen's foster children. It's weird, because they are all like together, but they live together. Of course, they are all gorgeous, but they so intimidating that nobody ever goes near them. It's like an unspoken law, you can't touch the Cullen. No one really knows anything about them." Huh, foster kids like me, but they most definitely different then that. Just looking at that one girl, for the first time in my life, I feel safe. Weird.

Bella's POV:

I turned my head to look at what everybody else was staring at, and that's when I saw the most beautiful girl I have seen in my entire existence. I was drawn to her, and could not look away from her. What was it?! The thought she had this much power over me was scary, but I could not take my gaze off of her, as hard as I tried. When she looked me in the eye, I swear I almost dyed. What the hell was happening to me? I looked towards the others, and I could tell that they felt the same way. "I can't hear her thoughts," Edward whispered. Weird.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?! The next chapter will be up soon, please leave me reviews, I love any and all of them!**

**UNTIL THEN! LOVE YOU!**

**-M**


	3. Chapter 2: Alice

**Chapter 2: Alice**

**Heyyyyyyyy! I know I am posting a lot of chapters really quickly, but I really want to get this story going. Just to clarify, the final battle really did happen at the end of Breaking Dawn, but not all of those important characters died. I couldn't stand to have all of them die. And also, I did make Jacob get turned, if you hate it now, just give me some more time to explain, trust me, you will like it later. R AND R PLEASE! I based this chapter off of the song Alice by Avril Lavigne. I chose it because the song reminds me of how Nessie felt when she was running and lost in the woods. Check it out.**

Renesmee's POV:

"Hey sweetheart, get your butt in here!" called my obviously drunk foster father. I was beginning my second week of school and I was trying to finish some last minute homework. Bruno had some friends over and God knows what they are doing. But, I have learned not to disobey Bruno when he tells me to do something after the beating he gave me last Wednesday. That is the only time I wear the little bit of makeup I own, to cover up bruises ad other things for school. So I reluctantly went downstairs. There were five wasted men, sitting around a table and laughing like idiots.  
I cleared my throat"You wanted me?" I said, but they didn't answer, they just kept laughing.

I turned to head back upstairs, when one jumped out of his chair, ran over to me, and then felt me up right then and there. I instantly got furious and pushed him off with all my might. To my surprise, he flew backward into the wall on the other side of the room. The fireplace was lit, and he fell right into it. If any of them actually remember this tomorrow, then I am so dead! Now they had stopped laughing and were all coming at me. I dodged the first two, but when Bruno got a hold of me, I couldn't escape. He started beating the crap out of me, and it hurt.

One of them threw cracked a beer bottle on my head, and the shards cut my head and sent blood running all down my head. It was one of the most painful things I have ever felt. My head was bleeding pretty badly, but as soon as I was able to wriggle away from Bruno, I knew I had to grab what I could and get out of here anyway. I dashed up to my room and locked the door behind me. Then, I grabbed my backpack and jammed all of the clothes and money I had into it. This backpack had always had everything I had ever owned in it since the day when I was seven and I woke up in the hospital. The Social Services worker had handed me this backpack and they said that I had had it with me when they found me. I couldn't remember a thing from any part of my life, but I took the backpack anyway. Inside, I had some letter with some writing that had gotten damaged by what looked like water, a crushed locket with nothing inside, some money, and some clothes. Then, the door split in two and in came Bruno with a gun. I knew my only choice was to jump out the window, so I smashed it and jumped two stories down. Bruno shot at me 6 times, until I ducked into the woods and ran like hell.

Bella's POV:

I couldn't get that girl out of my brain! I had stared at her at lunch everyday this week, and I had no idea why. I didn't know anything about her! Heck, I didn't even know her name! The others were starting to worry about me, and for some reason I didn't want to tell them about this. So I just went out to hunt. Hunting always clears my thoughts, and since Jacob wasn't back yet, I went out by myself. I needed some time to think about what was going on. And I had to hurry, because I could smell a storm coming.

Renesmee's POV:  
Thunder, lightning and ran. I had no idea of how much time had passed since I had left, and I had no idea what I was going to do. The rain was making me shiver uncontrollably and my head needed some serious help. I could feel that I wasn't going to make it much longer. Something had flashed around me, and it wasn't lightning this time. Am I losing it? No, it was reaI. I just saw another one. I was spinning around and around, watching whatever it was flash around me. Then I felt falling, and I was lying on the ground. I felt like everything around me had just stopped completely.

"Who is that?" an angry-sounding female voice boomed out. "Why are you on our land?" she spoke again. Somehow, I knew this voice. Oddly, it soothed me. Then she stepped out from behind a tree. It was her, the girl who had been watching me all week at lunch. She looked at me, this time with a startled expression. She looked toward my bleeding head, and then looked at my freezing body. I guess se felt bad for me, because she came to my side. I tensed up the second she started coming toward me. If there was one thing I never did, it was get help or pity from people.

"Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you, but you need help. Come on, I'm going to take you back to where I live, and we will help you. Alright?" This time, her voice was soft, loving and beautiful. I nodded slightly, and she picked me up and started running with me. I don't know how she could run so fast with me in her arms, but I was in too much pain to question it. I started seeing the light of a huge house soon. She stopped and brought me inside. The second we got there, she wrapped a blanket around me and set me on the couch. Then she found a heater and it blew on me. I had never felt anything better than that heat. It was the final straw before I entered unconsciousness.

**Thanks guys! New chapter will probably be up tomorrow! As always, love you!**  
**-M**


	4. Chapter 3: Demons

**Chapter 3: Demons**

**Hi! So this is one of my favorite chapters of the entire story. I know that the chapters have been very short, but I am going to try and change that since I hate it when stories have short chapters. The song choice for this one is Demons by Imagine Dragons. I chose it because she admits all of the bad things that have happened to her, and if you look at the lyrics, it just seemed like a perfect fit! Hope you like it! R AND R PLEASE!**

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, the Twilight series belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Bella's POV:

"Well I couldn't just let her die out there! What did you expect me to do Carlisle?" I asked. I was frustrated at him and at myself. Why did I feel such a need to help and protect this girl I knew nothing about? And why was Carlisle being such a pain about letting her stay.

"Did you ever think that taking her here would put her in even more danger then before? I mean, what if one of us can't control ourselves? She can't know about us and that would be hard to explain if one of them tried to kill her!" he replied.

After I found her in the woods, I brought her back to the house, wrapped her in a blanket, put all of the heaters I could find on her, and put her on the couch. She was out cold by then, and has been out for the past few days. That is when this fight between Carlisle and I started. He knows as well as I do that we can't let her stay here, but I can't stand the thought of her being anywhere else.  
"This isn't the right time or place to play the hero. Just thank your lucky stars that Jake isn't here, because he couldn't stand this for a minute," he said.

"Carlisle, I told you about the strange attraction that I feel towards her. I can't describe it, but I need her to stay here. Its strange I know, and it doesn't make any sense to me either, but I can't let her go!" I tried to explain.

"I know, and I think I can imagine how you are feeling," he says,  
" But she just can't stay here. It is just not safe and it won't work! Can't you see the problems-" he was cut off suddenly by a loud groan. I knew she was finally awake, so I ran into her room, crouched by the couch, and looked straight at her beautiful face.

Renesmee POV:

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes, was the face of the girl at school who had been staring at me all week. How the hell did I get here? What happened? Then it all came rushing back to me. Bruno's friend, packing my stuff, running away, the rain, the blood, the girl finding me. She was staring at me intently. Then in came a young looking man, with blond hair, and pale skin like hers. "

Whats going on?" I said in a quiet, dazed voice.

"Well," she replied," I found you in the woods, and you were very sick, so I took you back here. Don't worry though, everything is going to be fine, I promise. What is your parents' phone number? I will let you call them." Parents, oh no! I can't go back, under any circumstances!

My eyes widened in fright. "I don't have parents, so that's not going to work. Besides, I don't need your help, so just give me my backpack and let me get out of your way," I snapped back. I didn't mean to sound so rude, after all that they had done for me, but the thought of anything to do with Bruno was unthinkable. I couldn't stand it! I saw confusion flash across both of their faces, so I explained further. "I am a foster kid. It's a long story, but I just need to get out of here, okay? Thank you for your help, now can I please leave?" This time I saw something else flash on the girl's face, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Carlisle, can I please talk to her alone for a second?" she asked. I had no idea why she wanted to get me alone, but the man left the room without questioning it.

"Listen, I can understand why you are scared. But I just want to help you. Whatever you need, I will do it. My name is Bella by the way, and that man that was just in here is Carlisle. I think we go to the same school, but I don't know your name," she said in the sweetest most comforting tone I have ever heard. But I am not a trusting person, so I didn't give her my real name.

"You can call me Ren," I said back.

"Well Ren, I need to know what happened to you in order to help you." She must have seen the look of panic in my eyes, so she quickly added, "Its okay, you can trust me." She gave me a warm smile that seemed all too familiar.

For some reason I will never know, I started telling her everything, "Well, this is my fifteenth foster home I have been in the system for eight years. Well, my foster dad Bruno had some friends over and he called me downstairs. When I got there, they were really drunk an there were beer bottles everywhere. The were laughing hysterically and ignoring me, so I turned to go back upstairs, but one of them came over and felt me up. You see, I have what I guess you could call a bad temper, and I guess I just got a wave of strength or something, and I pushed him off of me and he flew across the room into the wall. There was a fire going in the fireplace, and he caught on fire. I'm sure he burned to death. It's not the first time that something like this has happened. Actually, this has been the cause of me getting kicked out of twelve foster homes. Anyway, they all got super mad and started beating the crap out of me. One of them took a beer bottle and smashed it on my head, that's why my head is bleeding like it is. After that, I was able to dash upstairs, lock the door and pack my backpack. But then, Bruno smashed through the door and I had to jump down two stories to get out. After that, I ran into the woods and didn't stop. You know what eventually happened….." I trailed off.

I could see the look of horror on her face. It was something I didn't want to see. "I….. I… I don't even know what to say! That is horrible, I'm so sorry," she said.

"I don't want your pity!" I snapped back quickly. It was silent after that for a little while after that. Then she finally spoke, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents to put you into the system?"Reluctantly, I took a big breath and told her the sad and scary truth that hardly anybody else knows.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything in my life from before the night I woke up in a hospital outside of a small town in Washington with my social worker. She told me that they found me and had barely managed to save me. She said that they I had major head trauma and a lot of other injuries. I remembered my name, but that was it." Something then flashed across her face and she said, "Uh, did you have anything with you?"

I don't know why this girl was being so nosy, but I told her a lot already, might as well tell her the rest.

"Um. They also said they found me with a backpack. They couldn't find my birth certificate and DNA testing wasn't working for some reason. I was seven at the time. They placed me in my first of many foster homes, and I have had one shit storm of a life since."

When I finished my story, I looked to her and saw that she was even paler than usual and shaking. "W-w-what was in the backpack?!" she stuttered out. Why would she want to know about the backpack of all things? But I told her anyway.

"I don't know. Some money, some ruined pieces of paper that I think we like letters, some clothes, some ruined pictures and a crushed locket that had had the pictures torn out of it. Why?" When I finished it she started shaking even harder. She looked like she was freaking out, but I had no idea why. Then she stood up and started pacing, muttering something under her breath that I couldn't understand. This continued on for a few minutes, I was about to say something, but she beat me to it.  
"What is your real name?" she muttered. This caught me off guard, so the only thing I could say back was,"What?" all of this was too weird, but it got even weirder. She flew back down to kneeling beside the couch I was on and hissed,"Come on, I know Ren isn't your real name! You can trust me, I just need to know now!" I was going to hold my ground. I couldn't afford to tell her my name. What if she called social services and got me sent back? No, I just couldn't let that happen. So instead, I answered her question with one of my own.

"Why?" I hissed back, just as forcefully.  
"Please, I just need to know. I can't explain why, but you just have to tell it to me. Please!" The look on her face now was very easy to read. It was pure desperation. But I didn't want to upset her, I just couldn't upset her. I decided that I would just run away again if they sent me back. So I said blankly,"Renesmee."

**WHEW! I am dying to continue writing, but I decided to leave this chapter at a cliffhanger. I might be able to update later tonight, but if not then tomorrow. I NEED TO HEAR FROM YOU! I wasn't sure about what you would think of this chapter. Was it too dramatic? Was it cheesy? Was it hard to follow? It would be great to know!**

**Love you, etc!**

**-M**


	5. Chapter 4: Clarity

**Chapter 4: Clarity**

**Hey people! So this chapter was a blast to write, so I really hope you like it as much as I do! I will explain the song at the end of the chapter, don't want to give anything away. Enjoy ;)**

Bella's POV:

My heart stopped. I swear to god I almost died on the spot. How was this possible? We thought we knew for certain that she didn't make it. But now…. Here she is! It was all making sense now. The strange attraction I felt towards her, the need I had felt to help her, it was because she was my daughter! I knew in my gut from the start, it just took my brain a little while to catch up. She was sitting in front of me, alive and all grown up. When she had mentioned that backpack, I knew that I had to find out more. Then when she told me what was in it, I knew for sure. But her name just confirmed it. I just couldn't believe it. This was the happiest I have ever felt in my entire life!

I was probably freaking her out by staying there in a state of shock, but I couldn't make myself say anything. I had to tell her everything, but how? And I don't even want to start thinking about what I was going to do to that Bruno guy. And Edward, he would be overjoyed when he found out. I can't even think of what Jacob's reaction will be. She is staring at me with, with fire in her eyes. The same fire I knew was in my eyes too. Thinking about this put me over the edge. I couldn't help it, I let out a sob. Now she really must think I'm crazy.

"Um….. are you okay?" she asked me. This made me cry even harder. How can I tell her? I need to tell her, but how will I get it to all make sense? There is too much to tell her. She said that she didn't know anything about herself before she woke up in the hospital, so I need to tell her everything about her life before then. She needed to know why all of these weird things had happened to her, it was because the magic that was in her blood. Wait, her magic… I knew it, I knew what I was going to do. I was going to use her way of communication that she didn't even know she possessed. In one fluid motion, I grabbed her hand and placed it on my cheek.

Renesmee's POV:  
_I saw Bella sitting in a lunchroom at some high school.  
She looked different, but I had no idea what had changed.  
She was looking at a guy, the one I had seen her with on the first day.  
Next, she was sitting in a biology classroom looking at a microscope with him.  
Then there was a car coming into her, and they guy was stopping it.  
After that, they were playing baseball, but in a strange way.  
The next one was strange, he was sucking her arm in a dark place.  
Next they were dancing on a pavilion.  
The image flashed to him leaving her in the woods and her going into a state of being depressed.  
I saw her jump off a cliff and see him underwater.  
Now she was pushing through a crowd of people in red cloaks to get to him.  
I saw them in a bedroom, and him putting a ring on her finger.  
Soon after, I saw them fighting a red headed woman who was moving at an impossibly fast speed.  
It was followed by the image of them at the altar and then on a beautiful island.  
Then, they were standing in the moonlight in the ocean.  
Quickly, the picture flashed to her holding her stomach.  
Then I saw her lying on a couch, pregnant, with a bruised stomach, looking in bad shape, drinking a dark liquid out of a cup.  
Then I saw her on a bed, looking dead, with blood all around her.  
She looked like she had been anorexic for her entire life, and I saw the same guy biting her all over while he was crying.  
Now, she was getting off of a bed looking beautiful in a blue dress.  
Her eyes were bright red now, and she was in his arms.  
Next she was sinking her teeth into some sort of animal.  
I saw her holding a baby and looking at her lovingly.  
I then saw the same girl (except older) in the snow, jumping very high and catching snowflakes. Next, she was pressing her hand to a blonde girl's cheek.  
It flashed to a campfire where many people from foreign countries were sitting. Soon, they were on a frozen field charging at each other.  
I saw the little girl climbing off of a wolf with my backpack on her shoulders.  
She was running and falling through the woods now, and she fell into a creek.  
Her backpack got ruined and she hit her head.  
Finally, she was running into a town, and passing out.  
Lastly, I saw an image of the girl's face, then I saw my own._

I slowly came back into reality and saw Bella remove my hand from her face. There were tears streaming down her face, and though I didn't realize it, there were tears streaming down mine too. I couldn't believe what I had seen. It was impossible, yet I felt like I had always known it. Suddenly, thousands of memories came flooding back to me. I remember everything clearly now, and all I could do was sit there in shock with tears running down my cheeks. Now I knew why my entire life hadn't made any sense. I knew that I wasn't a walking disaster, I was special. I actually had parents who cared about me. Maybe the world didn't hate me after all.

I had no idea how long we had been sitting there, but I finally managed to croak out, "Mom?" This sent us both over the edge and I flew into her arms. We were sobbing uncontrollably, and she was holding me like she would never let go, and I was perfectly fine with that. We stayed like that for a very long time after that, just because we couldn't stop.

Until this moment, I had never known how much I needed to really be loved. Now I knew that the entire world could come down outside of us and I wouldn't care. Because if I died now, I would still be happy. I never cry. Ever. It was something strange about me, but I guess I have shed so many tears (from being abused) that eventually, they started to mean nothing to me. But I couldn't stop crying, and neither could she. I cannot believe that she is my mother. I knew why I had felt so attracted toward her when I first saw her.

"Um, Bella darling, is everything alright?" said another voice. This was a voice I had never heard before. It was the most beautiful, most melodious voice I have ever heard. We both looked up and started crying harder at seeing him. "I'm sorry, who is this?" he said. I looked to her and she nodded, letting my hand go and urging me to go talk to him. Slowly, I got up, not trusting my legs to hold me up.

With every shaky step I took, I got closer to the man that was my father. I knew what I had to do this time, so when I got close enough, I reached out and put my hand on his cheek. The same thing that I had just seen flashed through both of our minds, except this time, it included what had happened to me and how I got there. When the memories ended and we opened our eyes, he started crying too and picked me up and spun me around. Bella came over to us and we all just stood there in each other's arms.

So this is what its like to have family. Well, kind of. None of us had any idea of what might happen next, but we really didn't care. We were too caught up in the moment to worry about anything else. That is, until the rest of the group walked in and started freaking out on us.

"What the hell is going on?! Isn't that that new girl from school?!" The pretty blonde cried in horror. This time, I didn't hesitate. I ran up to her and placed my hand on her cheek. I showed her the same thing I had showed Edward, and she too, burst into tears. I could tell that the others had gotten who I was, because they also burst into tears and hugged me tightly. I was now in the middle of six people hugging me, since my parents had joined in too. This is something I never imagined would happen. I had never been hugged before. Well, I suppose I had been, but not that I had remembered.

This was all so strange to me, and at first, I tensed up. I wasn't used to being crowded in by a lot of people like this, and in my experience, it had been a bad thing. But now, I wasn't surrounded by people who wanted to kill me, but by people who loved me. So I quickly shook off my instinct to get away and hugged them back. We were all crying of course. But then we heard a deep, angry voice from downstairs. "You let a human into the house?! Have you lost your damn mind Carlisle?" This can't be good. Who was that? These were all of the people that I had seen at school before, so who was this?  
My question was quickly answered when Rosalie breathed," Oh no. Jacob."

**CLIFFY! How will Jacob react?! Okay, so I hoped you like this chapter, because I really do! I want to know what you think, I really do! I reply personally to any reviews I get, so I hope that might encourage you a little! Anyway, the song I chose for this chapter is Clarity by Zedd featuring Foxes. Before you start hating me for this, let me explain. After the flashback thingy, it talks a lot about how nothing about her life made sense until that moment. If you look at what I wrote, and you look at the lyrics to that song, it will make sense and you will like it like I do. As always, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R AND R!**

**IT MEANS A LOT IF PEOPLE ARE READING WHAT I WRITE!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-M**


	6. Chapter 5: Enchanted

**Chapter 5: Enchanted**

**Bonjour mes amies! Here is chapter 5, the big Jacob chapter! Jacob is my favorite character in Twilight, so this chapter is really fun for me! This chapter song is Enchanted by Taylor Swift. I thought it would be perfect for the part when Jacob and Renesmee meet. I think you will see what I mean when you read it. So, most of this story is going to be in either Bella or Renesmee's POV, but I had to make part of this chapter from Jacob's POV. Anyway, read and review! LOVE TO HEAR FROM U!**

**-M**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except for my own plot that I came up with. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series, for some strange, unknown reason.

Jacob's POV:

One slight sniff set me off right away." You let a human into the house?! What the hell are you think Carlisle?" I was in a good mood because I had just seen the pack, and now I got to go home early and surprise everyone. But now I get back only to find that they have a human in the house. Seriously, what the heck? "Jacob calm down. I know this isn't a good idea, but she was hurt, and Bella insisted on helping her. There was nothing I could do," Carlisle said. "This is Bella's idea. Well, I'm going to go have a little word with her." I said and started heading upstairs, I could feel Carlisle trying to stop me, but I was so angry that I just plowed through him and headed upstairs.

Renesmee POV:

"Uh oh, here he comes!" said Rosalie, however, there was laughter in her voice. She thought thinks this is funny? I think this is terrifying. There is some angry, blood-thirsty guy downstairs, who sounds like he doesn't want to see me. These were all of the ones that I remember. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Carlise, Esme, Bella and Edward. So who was this other one? "Get behind me," Bella told me, and she shoved me behind her. The others got in front of me, just in time to hear a relatively large guy come up the stairs. I couldn't see him since they were blocking my view, but if he was anything like the others, he had to be incredibly beautiful.

Bella's POV:

"Okay, Jacob, I know what you are going to say. But before you do just let me explain-" he cut me off before I could finish explaining. I knew he wouldn't listen to me. But I also know that once he knew what was going on, he wouldn't even know how to react. She was his imprint afterall, and he thought she was dead. It killed him like it killed me when she was gone.

"No, I'm not going to listen to you. You want to endanger all of us by bringing her in the house? Carlisle said she was hurt, and she must be bleeding. Did you ever think that all that blood would get to us? One of us is going to lose our control and we are all screwed. You realize that, right. I know you are trying to do the right thing here, and I get that. But it's the worst thing that we could bring in this house. A bleeding human!" he was mad, and he wasn't going to listen to me. But I had to try anyway, "Jacob you need to listen to me-" but he cut me off again and started on his own little rant, "I can't listen to you, because no matter what you reasons are, they is a terrible idea! Where is she anyway? Are you just letting her roam around the house by herself, do you know all of the bad things that are going to happen?" this he was probably going to react even worse to. "Jacob, don't freak out okay. But she is behind us." I said hesitantly, not wanting to make him even madder, even though I knew it would. "She is what?" he said slowly. This is the maddest that I have seen him in a long time.

"You mean to say that she just heard everything I said. Does she know?! Wait, why are you standing in front of her? Do you think I'm going to hurt her, because I'm not worried about me." He was practically breathing fire at this point, and I knew that there was only one way to tell him. "Its okay baby, he won't hurt you."

Jacob's POV:  
Baby?He won't hurt you? What has gotten into her? She is never this sweet or caring to anyone. None of this makes sense. Why were they all protecting this girl and how were they all showing all of this restraint?

Suddenly, they all parted and I stopped breathing at what I saw. It was like the whole world stopped moving and so much more. When I saw her face, everything else disappeared. She was without a doubt the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was staring straight at me and it made me feel something that I had never felt before. But how could this be? I had imprinted on Renesmee, I was supposed to never feel this way again. That was when she started walking towards me. Her walk was magical and enticing. When reached me I forgot how to breath, and when he hand touched my cheek, it was the best thing I have ever felt. I saw images flash before my eyes.

I saw all of the best parts of Bella and Edward's romance. I saw Nessie being born. I saw her and I leaving at the fight. I saw her running through the woods and collapsing in the street. I saw her getting the crap beat out of her by a series of different people, each time she looked a little older. I saw her looking at Bella across a lunchroom. I saw her getting felt up by some guy then pushing him in the fire. A saw her jumping out a window then running through the woods in the rain. I saw Bella taking her here. And I saw her and Bella crying in each other's arms.

When I came back into reality all I could do was look into this girl's eyes. I couldn't move, think or do anything else. I couldn't believe this, it just couldn't be real. I knew she was dead, that was one of the only things about my life that I was positive about. But now she was standing in front of me. She was all grown up and beautiful wasn't good enough to describe her. I was so happy I could die.

Renesmee's POV:  
I had felt attracted to the Cullens when I had first seen them. But the attraction that I felt toward them was nothing compared to what I felt toward Jacob. I felt like we were the only two people on earth, and nothing else mattered. And as hard as I tried, after I showed him the flashback, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his beautiful face. He was stranger than the others. I knew why I hadn't remembered him before. It was because Bella had purposely left him out of the memories for some reason. But right now, I just didn't care.

Before I got my memory back, I had never loved anyone or anything. I had no feelings of compassion and I couldn't care less about someone's feelings. Now, I loved all of these people more than life itself, and it was the weirdest thing I had ever known. I had just found out that vampires and werewolves and magic exist, yet the weirdest part for me was the fact that I loved them. I also couldn't grasp the fact that he was actually staring back at me with the same type of love that I felt toward him.

Why the hell would someone like that stare at me like that? I was a lot of things, but pretty wasn't one of them. He could have any girl he wanted, so why was he looking at me like I was beautiful? Again, I didn't care. I could sense the others looking at us, but it didn't matter to either of us. I had no idea how long we stayed like that because I didn't give a damn about time at the moment. But all of the love in this room was interrupted by a loud siren-sounding thing. We all jumped at the same time, and Emmett pulled out his phone.

"Hate to interrupt this," he says," But I just got an Amber Alert on my phone for a very skinny missing fifteen year old girl with redish hair, brown eyes, and 5 ear piercings. It says here, and I quote, 'She is new in town and the foster daughter of Bruno Sorrinson. If you have any information, please call the local police department. She is also wanted for murder, destruction of property and physical assult.' This can't be good guys!"

I can't believe this! I wasn't going back to system, no way, but how can I stay without putting my family in danger? "What?!" I shrieked. "I'm wanted for murder and assult?! Are you freaking kidding me?! If I hadn't pushed that guy off of me he would have raped me! What else was I supposed to do? But of course, they aren't going to listen to me. I should have known that two days would be enough time for Bruno to sober up and remember everything. I should have thought about him coming for me. I'm gonna get sent to Juvie or something worse!"

I was kind of freaking out inside. I just found out that my wildest dreams are real and now I have to leave it all behind because of something that wasn't even my fault. "No, you aren't!" My mom says as she walks up to me and puts her arms around me. "I just got you back and I will never let you go. We are juts going to have to wait it out, because there is no way in hell that I am going to let them take you away from me," she says. I couldn't even believe that someone like her was caring about me! This is definitely something I will have to get used to.

"Okay, so what do we do exactly?" I asked.

To which Bella replied, "I don't know. I guess we just wait here until we figure out something better to do. All that I know is that I love you, and no official of any sort can change that." She kissed the top of my head. And even though there was a problem, I was happy. I still can't believe that any of this is real.

**HEY! Sorry that it took so long for me to update, but the next chapter will be really good, I promise! Spoiler for the next chapter, there is this really good daddy daughter moment… and then all hell breaks loose, but you will se what I mean later ;) thank a lot. Love you all!**

**-M**


	7. Chapter 6: Titanium

**Chapter 6: Titanium**

**Hey, so you are going to hate me so much at the end of this chapter! Anyways, until then, the song for this chapter is Titanium by David Guetta featuring Sia. During the scene when they are running through the woods. You will see! I had a hard time with the song for this chapter, but I hope that you like it!**

Renesmee POV:

It had been a week. The best week of my life. I have the best family ever! My mom, Bella, is exactly like me. I can see how she is my mother. She and I have barely separated since we found out. Even though sometimes she gets a little too protective of me, and that gets a little annoying. I will accidentally stumble a little or something and she will start freaking out. I know she does it out of love, but I'm just not used to it.

Rosalie and Alice are the best! They are like sisters to me, even though I guess they are my aunts. I haven't been around Jasper much, but Bella says its because he doesn't have as much self-control as the others. I have always been sort of a tomboy, and Emmett is probably the one that has helped me the most. He is the coolest guy I have ever met! I have way too much anger inside me, and Emmett had been helping me with all of that. He has been showing me ways to use all of the strength I have to release my anger without hurting anybody. Turns out, punching through a rock that is almost as tall as I am is really fun!

My dad, Edward, is the nicest man I have ever met. Men have been very hard for me to trust, since most of them have been bad to me or had hurt me. He is great to me, and I will never get enough of seeing him and Bella together. One time, I was wondering the house at night, on my way to the kitchen to get something to drink. I saw them kissing, and it was pure magic. I had never seen that much love before between any two people.

But out of all of them, the one I feel most connected to, is Jacob. He and I have become even more inseparable than Bella and I. I move, he moves. It is like we are connected by something. He just gets me in a way that nobody else ever has before. I guess in a way I have felt things for people, like the way I feel something for everybody else in this family. But the way I feel towards Jacob is different. Its like nothing I have ever felt before. I don't know what it is, but I need to figure it out soon before I lose my mind.

The only thing about this week that hasn't been perfect is the Amber Alerts that we have heard everyday. Now, they are looking for me in every place they can think of. To the police in all of Alaska, I am priority number one. They are looking for me in the woods a lot too, since that is where Bruno had last seen me. God, I thought he was too drunk to remember anything! guess not. I don't know what I'm going to do if they find me.

Some of the others were going hunting today. Bella and Edward had just gone hunting, so they didn't need to. So instead, my parents and I are going out in the woods. He said that he wanted to see if we could remember the path that I had taken to get here. Bella knew it more than I did since I wasn't conscious when for most of the way here. We had to walk for a long time, a really long time. I had no idea how far I had gone. It didn't seem like it at the time, but then again I didn't really know what was going on. It took a while, but we eventually got to the clearing where I remembered Bella finding me. It was exactly as I remember it. Except this time, I wasn't half dead.

"This is it, right Bella?" I asked, just to make sure. "Yes, it is. And you have to start calling me mom!" she said playfully. She had been trying to get me to call her that, but I keep forgetting.

"I'm trying! I'm just not used to it, I will be though," I said back. Suddenly, a butterfly came up and landed on my nose. I screamed and batted it away. The others seemed to think that this was funny and they were laughing hysterically. "Oh, so this is funny to you. Last time I was here, I was dying. It is completely rational for me to be easier to scare here!" I was trying to be serious, but couldn't help myself from cracking up with them. Soon we were all laughing together, just like big messed up family that we were. But what we didn't realize is that Edward had stopped laughing.

When we did realize it, we also noticed the strange look on his face. "Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked in a panicked tone. Edward replied, "We gotta get out of here, now." We all exchanged a look, then Bella asked, "Why? Edward, what's going on?"

Right as the last word slipped out of her mouth, a giant dog jumped over the bushes. He was followed by another, and another, and then we heard sirens behind us. A bunch of police men jumped behind them. They had guns and they were all screaming," That's her! That's her! Don't let her get away!" while we were all screaming," Run! Go, you have to go!" I only heard one thing, and that was my brain screaming THERE IS NO WAY THAT THIS CAN END WELL!

Bella's POV:  
No! They aren't going to take her from me! I pushed aside all thoughts of keeping my powers hidden and just did what I knew would work. I saw Edward throw Renesmee on his back and start running full speed through the woods towards the house. By the time we had gotten to the house, we had outrun them by a little. It gave us enough time to run into the house screaming our heads off. Everyone came rushing to the door, where we were standing, and we told them everything that had happened. It all came out in one quick breath so we could get out of there as soon as possible.

Edward let Renesmee off of his back and she ran into the other room to grab her stuff. She came back out with the backpack while jamming her worn out converse on. I made a mental note to get her some new ones soon, but I don't have time to think about anything like that right now. The rest of grabbed our stuff and had joined her by the door just as the police were arriving. We hadn't realized how many there were before. They were arriving in the dozens and forming a barrier around the house. I worried about Renesmee. She had just recovered and I didn't know how safe it was for her to have to go through something like this. I could tell that this was going to be an ugly fight.

"How are we going to do this?" Emmett asked. I knew what they were all thinking, but I knew that we could only choose one of two things: Keeping Renesmee safe or hiding our powers? Not a hard choice. "Screw our secrets, lets go all out and get out of here!" I shouted as I ran out the door. The others followed, and the police officers started shooting. To my surprise, Renesmee was the first one to run out and pummel one of the police officers.

"That's my girl," Emmett said, smiling. Then, he too, killed one of them. I saw a bullet whiz past my daughter's head, barely missing her. That guy is so dead. But Jake beat me to it. He hit that guy so hard that the ground under him caved through a little. Once we had gone through all of them, a whole other wave came in, this time with a SWAT team. I also saw this dirty looking guy with greasy, black hair get out of one of the cars. He was surrounded by police officers, and he obviously was not sober. I don't know why he was here, but I didn't really have time to figure it out since I saw Renesmee charging towards him with faster than I had ever seen anyone move, even faster than vampires.

When she got there, he threw a punch but she easily ducked it and snapped his neck.  
He wasn't dead, but he was certainly not in good shape. That's when We all looked at each other and started running through the woods. I guess Renesmee didn't need to ride on Edward's back afterall. I knew that they were following us, and I knew that they knew that we had special powers, since no human could ever run that fast or was that strong. But I didn't care about any of it because we were on our way to safety. I could hear them falling back and losing our trail.

Just one more big turn and we will lose them for good. That's for the best, because I could see how much that this was hurting Renesmee. The pained look on her face was killing me to see. But she fought through it and kept going, which I admired her for. We made a sharp turn and there was a cliff in front of us. This time, Renesmee got on Edwards back and we all jumped about a hundred feet down to safety. We took a while to just relax, and it felt good because when we saw the police at the edge of the cliff, we knew that there was no way that they could follow us.

Renesmee POV:  
The pain in my feet after running was killing me, but it was nothing compared to the pain in my head. It was excruciating and nonstop. "We can rest here," Esme offered, but I refused to be the weak one, so I replied, "No, I'm fine! Lets just keep going." I knew that they weren't buying it, but they also knew I wasn't going to stop until they did. So we walked through the dark, and kept walking until it was pitch black.

"I think we should stop here," Edward says. I opened my mouth to protest, but he started talking before I could, "We need time to plan out what we are going to do from here, and Nes needs to rest."

I was going to argue, but I decided I was too tired to. So we set up our camp and I went to lie down. I slept for about two hours before I just couldn't sleep anymore. I got out of my sleeping bag and exited the tent as quietly as possible, trying not to wake the other girls in there. I walked out with nothing but my flashlight, and I knew I had to get away from the campsite. I wasn't used to being around a lot of people, and I needed time to think and be by myself. I wondered around for a little while until I found a large, flat rock by a little creek. I sat down and started thinking about everything. I still don't know how I got lucky enough to be part of this family, when I had always thought I hadn't had one at all. I didn't have a lot of time to think before I heard a crash in the bushes nearby. I was on my feet in an instant, ready to run.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jacob asked. Thank God it was only Jacob! "Jake, you scared me! After all that happened today, you should know not to sneak up on me like that!" I said.

"Sorry. I didn't really think," he replied. He flashed me one of those smiles of his that make me melt. To answer his question, I said, "Yeah, of course I couldn't. But why did you come out here? You don't need to sleep." He looked at me for a moment, then replied, "I don't think I could take another second of them arguing about what we should do next. Its getting really annoying."

I knew what he meant. It was strange how much I understood him. He sat down on the rock next to me and looked at the creek. "Yeah, me too. I'm not used to having so many people around me that actually pay attention to me. I needed some time to get away from everything, and just think," I said. By now he had turned to look at me, and I got lost in his beautiful brown eyes.

We stayed like that for who knows how long. Until he suddenly broke the silence by asking me a question he knew I didn't want to answer.

"You know, none of us are going to judge you. And I promise not to tell anyone, but what happened to you in your foster homes?" I knew I was going to have to tell them one day. At least Jacob is the first one to find out. "Believe me, its not something I want to talk about. But I guess I have to tell you. I think I have been cursed with getting the worst foster homes that there are. I haven't stayed in a foster home for more then eight months before. My first house wasn't that bad. It was just me and this old woman who didn't even know I existed. I stayed at that house for three months, and had exactly 34 meals the entire time. I got way too thin, and eventually, one of my school teachers noticed and reported it to social services. The next string of foster homes got worse and worse. I was used to daily beatings, drunks, and a whole lot of other things that not kid should ever have to be used to. I have scars all over my body from my foster parents. One of my foster moms was a hooker, and she was always bringing a bunch of strange men home. I was exposed to so many things that have scarred me for life. I have never said any of this out loud before, and I don't think you want to know the worst part of it. But long story short, I have been hurt way too many times. Its made me grow up too fast. The point is, I'm broken, and I will never be whole again."

I couldn't look him in the eye, and it was silent for a while. I hadn't realized how close we were before, but I could feel his warmth surrounding me, and I liked it. "I can't believe all that happened to you. I also can't believe that its all my fault." I have never heard anyone sound so sad before. "Jake, its not your fault at all!" he quickly cut me off by saying, "But it is! If I had just been able to pull through a little more, than none of this would've happened. You would have grown up with us and you wouldn't be this broken."

I can't let him blame himself for this, it just wasn't right. It wasn't in any way shape or form Jake's fault. In fact, he probably saved my life. "Jacob, you were hurt, and there was nothing that could be done about it. You did what you did to save me, and that is better than staying with me and us both ending up dead. Because at least we are here together now. And all of the awful things that have happened to me, are being made up for because I now have the best life and the best damn family I could ever imagine, and that's all thanks to you Jake." Our eyes locked together, and neither one of us wanted to move them. "Do you really mean that?" he asked in a whisper. "Absolutely," I replied, also in a whisper. And before I could even begin to process what was happening, I felt his amazing lips crash into mine.

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I promise I will have the next chapter up ASAP. Does the song for this chapter make sense? I had a hard time coming up with the song for this chapter, so I hope you like it. If you have any songs you might want me to use, just PM me or leave it in the reviews!**

**THANKS GUYS!**

**XOXOXOXO**

**-M**


	8. Chapter 7: Just a Kiss

**Chapter 7: Just a Kiss**

**Okay, I know that this is incredibly cliché, but I had to use Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum for this chapter! It just fit so perfectly with the moonlight lyric and everything! Ugh! I'm sorry, just look up the lyrics and you will see what I mean (hopefully). Anyway, kind of short but important chapter. Here we go:**

Renesmee POV:  
Until a few days ago, I didn't believe that real happiness existed. Until a few moments ago, I didn't believe that THIS much happiness exited. God! When our lips met, nothing else in the world mattered. The whole police force could have arrived, but it wouldn't have mattered. His lips were warm and soft and amazing. They moved against mine in perfect synch. The kiss was gentle, but it conveyed feelings that we haven't been able to say through words. After a few seconds, we broke away, and just looked at each other. I have no idea how long we did that for, but I couldn't care less. We just stared at each other, then he smiled that beautiful smile that I love. I smiled back, and we just started laughing. He wrapped his arm around me, and we just laughed.

That was until we heard someone shriek, "Oh my god, Renesmee?!"  
Jacob and I looked back, and he said, "Oh, yeah, she will probably be worried, we should get back." I nodded and we ran back to the camp.

"It's okay mom, we are right here. We just needed to take a walk," I said. Rose walked up to me and hugged me. "Don't go off again without telling us, alright?" I nodded and then we all walked to the campfire. I saw my father give Jacob a questioning look, but I just decided to ignore it.

"So," Jacob asked, "What's the plan?"  
Carlisle then said, "Well, turns out that we went a little farther than we thought. We are on the border of Washington state, so until we can figure out something more permanent, we are going to go stay at our house in Forks."  
"Wait, isn't that where I grew up?"  
He nodded and then Alice put in, "if that's okay with you."  
"Oh, yeah, of course. That's great. When do we leave?"  
Carlisle smiled, and replied, "How about now?"

We packed everything up, then took off running. We kept running for a really long time. But unlike yesterday, I wasn't tired at all when I was running. It actually made me feel more alive. I felt free, in a way I can't explain. Not only was I free from the damn system, but I was free abuse and nightmares and all the terrible things I had before. It felt amazing, and running through those trees made me really realize how real it all is. Real, and amazing, and awesome.

The sun was setting when I caught my first glimpse of the giant house. It was by far the biggest, coolest house I had ever seen. Not to mention it looked even better considering all I have seen for two days were trees and rocks and other natural things. It was exactly as I remember it, wight the giant windows and the beautiful trees.

I had stopped dead in my tracks and was just staring at the house. I guess Edward noticed, because he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me from the back.  
"Remember this place?" He asked. I replied back, "Of course. He smiled, and we walked into the house together.

Bella POV:  
The golden handle feels smooth and cold in my hand. I haven't touched this handle since that day in the woods. As I unlock it, all I can think about is how I can't even put into words how happy I am to have her back. I step in and breathe in the clean air. I can see that there is a thin layer of dust, but cleaning up shouldn't be a problem. All of the things in there are for a young child though, and we will need to replace them. If uses she can sleep our bed until we can get new things.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind, and someone kiss my temple. I look up to see Edward, standing there smiling. "Can you believe it?" He asks. I shake my head, and then I kiss his lips. We stand there, gently kissing, until we hear someone clearing their throat behind us. We whipped around to see Renesmee and Jake standing in the doorway, smirking.

"Um, hi guys," Jacob said slowly. Although he was trying not to show it on his face, I could hear the laugh in his voice. "Hate to interrupt, but Carlisle wanted to see all of us in the main house."

Renesmee then cut in, "But if you need more time, we can always tell them you might be a little late." This sent both of them over the edge, and they started cracking up. I stepped away from Edward, grabbed the nearest pillow, and threw it at them. Of course, they ducked it, and headed out of the little house, still laughing.

I have been trying to watch Renesmee constantly, especially when she is with Jacob. Not that I don't love and trust Jacob, I just know that about the imprinting thing and I don't know if I want him to be with Renesmee like that. I shudder at the thought of her dating anyone, but imprinting love is more intense than regular love that girls her age have, and I don't think she is ready for that.

I guess Edward could tell what I was thinking, because he walked over to me and said, "Don't do that."

I gave him a questioning look, and then asked, "Do what?"

He smiled and said,"Don't start being that overprotective parent that gets on everyone's nerves."

"What, I am-"

"Yes, you are. Listen, I know that you don't want Jacob and Renesmee to be together, and believe me, neither do I, but we both know that we are going to have to let it happen eventually. It's either that or they will go behind our backs, and that's not what we want. We are just going to have to except it."

I sigh because I know that what he is saying is all too true. He kiss me one last back on the cheek before we head back to the main house.

When we got to the house, everyone was sitting down in the living room. They glanced up at us as we walked in, but then didn't acknowledge us. It wasn't until we had been there for a few minutes that I heard Carlisle enter and say, "You guys know we are not going to be here for very long, right?"

We all nodded and he continued, "Good. Well then I expect you to stick to our plan of staying as invisible as possible. We are not going to be visiting old friends if we can help it, all right?"

We all nodded again, though this time we were a little more reluctant. It's going to be hard to stay here and not see Charlie, or Angela, or even Jessica. But especially Charlie. I miss him so much and I know he misses me too. I guess I just have to deal with it.

We sit there for a few more minutes while Carlisle lectures us, then Edward, Renesmee and I get up to go to our house. While Renesmee doesn't need as much sleep as normal humans do, she still needs some. Especially right after being sick and hurt.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jake discreetly kiss Renesmee on the cheek. I know I am the only one who saw it. What am I going to do about those two?

**Alright, kind of a boring chapter, I know. But it licks up a lot in the next two chapters and we finally get to the plot of the story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you so much to GrimFWaters, who has been awesome!**

**Love you all!  
-M**


	9. Chapter 8: Homecoming

**Chapter 8: Homecoming**

**Hi! So, the song for this chapter is Homecoming by Hey Monday. LOVE THIS SONG AND THIS BAND SO MUCH! Thought this would be a good fit because this chapter is a lot about the family being back in Forks and seeing some old friends. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. REVIEW!**

Renesmee POV:  
Waking up in Forks is like waking up in heaven. I know I am safe and I know I am in a really good place. I hop out of bed, take a shower, and then head into the living room where I see my parents. Parents. I will never be used to this.

And of course, I will never be used to Jacob and I. I don't know what to call us exactly, but I know there are no platonic feelings toward each other. It makes my head spin just thinking about it, but honestly, that's all I have been able to think about for the past 48 hours.

Today, Alice, Rose, Mom and I are going shopping. I don't really have any clothes to wear, and Alice is planning to fix that. It's going to be really fun.

While life here is great, I can't escape what happened back in Alaska. Every night, all of us sit around the TV and watch the news reports. They are getting worse every time, and they always say how what we did isn't humanly possible. They show pictures of the damage, pictures of my face, and worst of all, they show pictures of us taking down the police force and running away. This whole mess has been getting WAY too much media attention. It is on every newspaper we see and has spread through the entire country. It's getting worse and worse by the day, and we have to figure out a way to stop it.

But we can't let that stop us from going out and doing things we need. Thankfully, all the pictures on the news have been obscured, and the picture they show of me looks nothing like me. So if I keep my hood on and my head down, no one recognizes me.

We get in the car and head to the mall. The first time I was Ina car with them, it scared the hell out of me. Now, I love how fast they go. It makes me feel like I am flying. Against my parents will, Jake promised he would teach me how to ride a motorcycle. I have always wanted to learn, and it will be even better with Jake teaching me.

When we get to the mall, we hit every store in sight. Bella and I are complaining, but the other two seem to love it. In the beginning, Alice wanted to get me the fanciest, girliest designer clothes she could find, but I set down some ground rules. I made her promise that we would only get clothes that remained my style.

At the end of the shopping trip, all four of us we weighed down with shopping bags. Even though she wasn't happy about it, Alice stuck to her promise about letting me keep the way I dress. The fanciest things she bought me were a red lace dress and black chiffon dress. The rest was stuff I wanted and liked.

We were walking through the parking lot, trying to get to our car, when we heard the sound of girls shrieking. I turned around to see two girls run over and attack Bella. They were smiling and giggling and shrieking. Honestly, they were more than a little annoying. From what I could tell, one was a skinny Asian girl with long hair and glasses, and the other was a short brunette girl dressed like a hooker.

"Hey guys," my mom said as the two girls released her.

"Wow Bella! You haven't changed a bit!" The brunette said, rather loudly.

My mom nodded, and then said, "Guys, you remember Angela and Jessica, right?"

They hugged Alice and Rose, but stopped when they saw me.

"And, who is this?" The Asian girl said. I saw a panicked look fly across my moms face, so I saved her the trouble of coming up with a believable lie and said, "I'm Ren. I'm the Cullen's cousin. I'm visiting from out of town."

Mom smiled at me, grateful for coming up with something. I have always been good at lying. I kind of had to be. And technically, this isn't a lie because I just shortened my name and I am kind of Rose and Alice's cousin. Not technically a lie, I guess.

"Oh, okay that's great. It's nice to meet you." They said. I smiled back at them, then mom, sensing the awkwardness, cut in and said, "We really should be getting home. It was great seeing you two again!"

After a few minutes of "awwwws" and goodbye hugs, we were finally in the farm and we all let out a big breath. "Thank God that's over." Rose said, and then we raced home.

When we got there, we heard laughing coming from out back. And when we got there, we saw Emmett and my dad wrestling. I could tell that they were not angry at each other, but having a great time. I guess that's just how guys amuse themselves. They had each other in a headlock and all of the guys around them were laughing too. Eventually though, dad gained control over Emmett and pinned him to the ground. This deemed my dad the winner, and we all went back inside the house, laughing and joking.

"So," Emmett finally asked after he refined his dignity. "You girls find anything good at the mall today?"

Alice smiled and immediately replied, "Yes! We have bags full of things that we put in Nessie's room. We had a great time and we also saw Angela and Jessica there."

When she said this last part, all of the guys' faces dropped. "What happened?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

Alice, realizing how alarmed she just made them, said quickly, "Oh no, everything was fine. Actually, Ness was the one who saved us. She told then that her name was Ren and she was a visiting cousin. It worked really well. They believed us wholeheartedly."

At this, everyone went back to the way they were before. "Oh, that's great. But we still can't be seen by a lot of-"

But he was cut off by the ring of the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Emmett called as he ran to the door. We could faintly hear a man say that he had a package for the Cullen family. At this we rushed into the foyer to se Emmett signing off on the sheet of paper, taking the package from the man and closing the door.

"What is it?" Esme asked. Emmett shook his head and said, "I don't know." He flipped the package over and we examined it more closely. Taped to the bottom was a sealed envelope. It look fancy and official and on the front of it was a seal. A seal whit a giant, elaborate V on it that could on mean one thing.

This is a package from the Volturri.

**Sorry it is so short, but I had to leave it at a cliff hanger. I will try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I hope you guys are liking the story and it would mean the world to me if you reviewed!**

**XOXO!  
-M**


End file.
